


Stay For A While

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cop Iwaizumi, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor manga spoiler, Partners to Lovers, caring iwaizumi, cop daichi, stubborn daichi, writer has no medical knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Thanks to Jess forPrompt #25:"I'd like you to stay."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Stay For A While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).



> Thanks to Jess for [Prompt #25](https://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts): **"I'd like you to stay."**

Standing in front of his locker, Daichi took a deep breath. The day had been a rough one. His body felt like one giant bruise and he winced as he shrugged off his uniform shirt. A glance in the mirror told him at the very least he would _have_ a giant bruise on his side, compliments of steel-toed boots. He was lucky he hadn't ended up with some broken ribs. Another movement made him inhale sharply and rethink his assessment of whether or not he did. Maybe one was cracked or on the verge, because wow, now that the adrenaline had worn off, he was hurting bad. 

“Son of a bitch,” a low voice murmured nearby and Daichi scrunched his eyes closed. He’d hoped to be able to get going before his partner was done with his report, but he should have known better than to think he'd escape without Iwaizumi catching up to scrutinize him. 

“Yeah, he sure was,” Daichi agreed, working to silent his grunts and groans. He knew it was stupid to try to act like it didn’t hurt but old habits were hard to break and he didn’t like showing weakness, even if that wasn’t exactly the case. 

“You really should have that looked at,” Iwaizumi said, his voice closer now. 

Daichi just stopped himself from shrugging, shaking his head instead. “Nah, I’m good. Some ice, a cold beer and propping my feet up and I’ll be right as rain.” 

He tugged off his boots. It was tempting to just toss them in the bottom of the locker but he forced himself to set them up properly as he usually did, holding his breath against the pain. 

“You’re a dumbass, you know that?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I’m not unaware but how exactly am I this time?” Daichi asked with a wry grin. 

Iwaizumi didn’t bite the bait, his forehead scrunched in a frown. “You think after years of watching Tooru, I don’t recognize the signs? Even—" he made air quotes—"hidden ones?” 

Daichi sighed. It would figure he’d get saddled with not only an observant partner but one who wasn’t afraid to point out his findings. His shoulders slumped and he took in a long, slow breath… and winced again. 

“Sawamura, I swear, I will carry you to the car if you don’t come with me so I can take you to the hospital.” 

“I don’t need—“

Iwaizumi stooped down, his arms sliding under Daichi’s legs and he jumped, groaning, “Ok, ok! No need to damage me further!”

“Ah-ha! You admit you’re hurt!” 

“Nice of you to be so glad about it.” 

“Oh shut up, you know what I mean,” Iwaizumi snapped, but there was little heat in his words. 

Daichi managed to get his sneakers on and to his feet, sweat beading on his brow. Each step was slow and he marveled at the miracle of endorphins. Now that his was all used up, he was feeling every bit of the hits he took. “Fuck,” he grunted, holding his hand to his side. 

Thankfully, Iwaizumi didn’t comment, but he didn’t leave either. He walked at Daichi’s snail pace all the way to the employee parking lot, but when Daichi made to head to his car, he spoke up. “You think you’re driving in that condition?” Before Daichi could retort, Iwaizumi jogged to his own car and settled into the driver’s seat. He fired it up and pulled alongside where Daichi stood. Daichi opened the passenger door, gingerly maneuvering himself into the seat and pulled the door shut with a groan of pain. 

“Dumbass,” Iwaziumi muttered. 

“Yes, we’ve established that.” Daichi closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on the cool glass and waited for their arrival to the hospital. 

When they got there, he tried to convince Iwaizumi that the ER wasn’t necessary but the bullheaded man wouldn’t listen. “What if you’ve been bleeding internally? I’m not letting you die on my watch,” he snapped. 

Daichi was too tired to argue, waving him away to check him in. To his surprise, they took him back almost immediately, getting him to x-ray and then to a room to wait for his diagnosis. Tired, Daichi lay back on the bed, so worn out that he didn’t even mind it was as hard as a rock. 

A tap at the door had his eyes flying open. 

“Officer Sawamura?” 

“Yeah, that’s me.” He gently rose to a seat position, still working to keep his face as neutral as possible. 

“I have the results of your scans. It appears you do have a minor fracture in your third right rib along with a partial muscle tear. Quite frankly, I’m amazed you haven’t been demanding pain killers.”

“I took some aspirin,” Daichi said. 

“I mean the real stuff,” the doctor replied with a wry grin. He scribbled something on his clipboard. “I’ll write you a prescription for something that will actually help with the pain, but you’ll need to take some time off work to heal. The medication will make you very drowsy, possibly to the point of equilibrium inhibiting.” He looked up to Daichi’s face. “Do you live with anyone?”

“Nope. Just me, myself, and I.”

“Then I recommend asking a friend or family member to stay with you a bit so that you can heal up properly. Don’t be a stubborn macho man, that’s how more injury occurs.” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Daichi agreed, if for no other reason than to be allowed to leave. 

Finally, when he’d received confirmation his local pharmacy had been sent his prescription, he made his way to where Iwaizumi was still in the waiting room. He sprang up when he saw Daichi. “What’d they say?”

“Uh, you win. Cracked rib and torn muscle.” Iwaizumi winced at the diagnosis and Daichi went on, “Gotta take some time off to heal up. The doctor ordered me some of the ‘good stuff’ so I’ll need to pick that up.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Right. We, uh, we should get you home to rest then.”

“I need to get my car.” 

“Sawamura, you can barely lift your feet to walk, it’s not safe to drive. Besides, your car is in the safest place possible.”

“Not too sure about that with you jokers,” Daichi replied but gave a soft smile. 

“Says the one who failed the obstacle course on his first and second try,” Iwaizumi teased, only just barely stopping himself from elbowing Daichi in the side like he usually did. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Daich yawned, wincing again at the stretch of his chest. “OK, fine. I’ll get it later.”

Iwaizumi looked entirely too pleased with himself, but Daichi didn’t comment on it. They got back in Iwaizumi’s car and he started the journey to Daichi’s apartment. The whole drive, Daichi considered his options. He needed to ask someone to stay with him, which really shouldn’t have been that big of a deal, but it was embarrassing for one, and for another, he hated inconveniencing other people. 

And it wasn’t like he didn’t know who he’d like to ask. But that was a dangerous idea. He sent a sideways glance to the man beside him, smiling slightly at his humming a low tune as they drove. He knew Iwaizumi would agree, too good of a man and a friend to refuse his help. But Daichi couldn't ask him to take time off, not when hours earned for vacation were so precious. 

He was still thinking about what to do when they pulled up to his complex. Iwaizumi navigated to the guest parking and settled the car into a spot. He threw the car in park and got out, hurrying around to the passenger side before Daichi could even open the door. 

“Such a gentleman,” Daichi couldn’t help teasing, mostly from nerves but he was surprised to notice what looked like a faint blush on Iwaizumi’s cheeks as Daichi accepted his offered hand. 

The assistance was more appreciated than Daichi expected and he found himself allowing Iwaizumi to lend his strength to get him up the stairs. When they finally reached his door and he’d gotten it open, Daichi looked at his face. “Thanks for everything,” he said, his voice feeling loud in the quiet of the night. 

“Anytime,” Iwaizumi assured. He gave a squeeze to Daichi’s arm. “And anything you need, you let me know, got it?” 

Daichi stared into those gorgeous green eyes, his mouth moving and pushing out words before he could stop them. “I’d like you to stay.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened a bit and Daichi couldn’t even blame his blunder on the new drugs that he really, really wished he had by now. He hurried on before the other man could reply, “I mean! The doctor said I need some help, especially because of the meds and so if you wouldn’t mind, just for tonight—“

Daichi’s words cut off when Iwaizumi’s fingers gently pressed against his lips. He leaned in, his breath warm over Daichi’s face and his voice low, sending a shiver over Daichi’s body that he didn’t even mind. “I’ll stay with you for as long as you need… or want.” His gaze flicked to Daichi’s lips when he removed his hand then returned to Daichi’s eyes, a question in his own. Wordlessly, Daichi nodded and Iwaizumi leaned in to close the distance, pressing his lips gently to Daichi’s. 

They parted a few seconds later, but stayed close, both breathing slow and deep until Daichi couldn’t keep a groan of pain in any longer. 

“Shit, here, let’s get you settled and then I’ll get your meds and something to eat,” Iwaizumi said. 

And it was then that Daichi decided he wouldn’t mind if Iwaizumi stayed forever.


End file.
